Fighting For You
by Shmezz
Summary: She has to hunt down the only man she ever loved. Now that she's done it, she can't keep living in the past, she has to live in the present. Will she be able to keep Adrian's deal and love again? Or will she be Lissa's guardian and be miserable?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, Set after Shadow kiss. Contains spoilers. I only own Jake. Please review, i want to know what you think.

* * *

**

"Hey Lissa?" I asked into the expensive hotel's phone.

I hadn't spoken to her in the past 3 weeks. Yeah, it's not very long to kill the man you loved who turned into a monster. A Strigoi to be exact.

"Rose?" Lissa said, sounding a bit shaken. I quickly let the wall down I had been able to built to block out Lissa's feelings. It revealed she was relieved it was me, but in shock I was calling.

"Yeah, Lis. It's me." I said with a small smile on my lips. Something I hadn't done in a while.

"Oh my God! Rose! I can't believe it! I missed you so much; I thought you were going to be gone so much longer! Where are you? Are you coming back? Please say you are! Everyone is miserable without you! Even Christian seems down. Please tell me you're coming back. I need you. We only have like 2 weeks left of school. If you come back, you can still be my guardian as soon as we graduate." Her babbling was giving me a headache, but I didn't care. I missed her so much.

"Wow, Lissa, slow down. I've missed you too. So, so much. I'm sorry I left you like that. I feel so terrible! I'm on my way back to St Vlads don't worry. Really? My little pain in the ass misses me? Well I'm going to have to rub that in his face when I get back." I said, laughing lightly, another rare act lately. I heard Lissa laugh too. "But Lis, we can't get ahead of ourselves. I don't think I'll get to be your guardian straight after graduation. But don't worry, I'm going to fight to be it."

"Oh, Rose. Please hurry back. I can't wait." Lissa said, I could feel and hear how excited she was that I was coming back. "Don't worry, you will be my guardian. We'll figure it out." She said, still excited but determination in her voice.

"I will." I looked over at the little clock on the light pine bedside table. It said it was 3:30 am. "I'll be there about midday. Ohh, and please don't tell anyone, not even Christian, that I'm coming back. I want to make it a surprise." I said, smiling a small smile again.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you soon." I could hear she had a massive smile in her voice.

"Ok, bye. Love you, see you soon." I said then put the phone down.

I went over to the double bed and sat on the puffy white quilt. I looked around at the room. It wasn't a luxury suite, but it was nice and cosy. White walls, bright, greyish carpet. A living room with a T.V., a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and a dining room – a table for only 2.

I picked up my duffel bag off the bed and walked out the door. I turned right and went down the hall to the elevators. I pressed down and waited for the elevator.

I noticed my reflection in the silver elevator doors. I was definitely a lot skinnier then I used to be. I mean, I was never fat, but I was never this skinny. My eyes didn't seem to have that little sparkle in them anymore. They were just plain old brown now. In my black tank top, I could see a couple of bruises on my arms. The worst of it was on my shoulder – I had a massive bruise covering my whole right shoulder. I probably look like I've been bashed. Well, that is partially true, just not in the way they probably think.

I could still remember how this bruise happened. I could still feel the pain of crashing into that brick wall so hard a few bricks went loose. I could still remember that red ring around those gorgeous brown irises.

Wow. Rose, seriously, stop right there! I thought to myself.

Just then the elevator dinged and opened. No one was in there. I pushed the L button which stood for lobby. I was scared of the way people would react to my bruises, so I grabbed my black hoodie that had _Adidas_ written across the front in silver writing. I was luckily wearing long, skinny-legged jeans so I didn't need to worry about people seeing the bruises on there.

I put on the jacket and zipped it up just as the elevator started slowing down. We were still on level 11 so someone must have been getting in. Just then, the elevator went ding and the doors opened.

A guy with long, surfy blonde hair stepped into the elevator. He was wearing a pair of loose jeans and a white _Slazenger_ shirt on that was tight enough to show off the abs and biceps he had.

I didn't even realise I was staring, but he looked up, and when he saw me, he smiled and said, "Heyy," in a tone that could only be described as sexy.

"Heyy, yourself." I said, returning the smile. These smiles were becoming more and more frequent.

"What's a girl like you doing out this early?" He asked as his hand hovered over the L button but then realised I'd already pressed it so dropped by his side. He turned around so he had his back to the wall on the right side of the elevator so he was facing me. He leaned against the wall, pulling one foot up so the sole leaned on the wall.

"A girl like me?" I asked, frustrated but put on a seductive tone and smiled one of my famous Rose man-eating smiles.

"Yeah. A girl like you. Because a girl as pretty as you is bound to get into trouble at 3:30 in the morning if she's planning on going to walk the streets." He replied with a small shrug, his tone suggesting that it was that simple.

"Was that suppose to be flattering?"

"Did it flatter you?" He asked, leaning his head down but not taking his gorgeous blue eyes off me.

"No not really." I said, shrugging like he did before.

"Really? Most girls like to be called pretty." He said in a voce that was partially curious.

"Well, it's not that part that didn't flatter me. It's the part where you think I can't handle myself. Because I'm more then capable of that." I said, now looking at the level we were on. Level 6.

"Oh really? Don't worry, I won't hurt you. But block this." He said as his leg came up to kick me in the stomach. I simple grabbed his leg and twisted it, causing him to fall over onto his stomach, me still holding his leg.

I released his leg and held my hand out. "Still think I can't handle myself?" I asked as I pulled him up.

"Jumped to the wrong judgement. Sorry." He said, slightly wincing as he leaned on the wall again.

"Oh, are you ok? I didn't even hurt you that bad. That move is suppose to just make them fall over, not hurt them." I said, walking over to him and feeling him stomach. He wince.

"Nah it's ok, I just think I got a bruise."

"Oh, then you'll live. I got a million of them." I said, instantly covering my mouth with my hand as soon as it came out. I wasn't suppose to day that. I quickly looked at the level we were on. It just changed to L and the elevator went ding and the doors opened.

I picked up my duffel bag then half-ran to the checkout desk and paid the money I owed.

I basically ran out the door to and sat on the chair outside. The streets were abandoned. I got my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and called the cabs number.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A friendly lady answered.

"Hi. I need a taxi. I'm at the-" My phone was snatched out of my hand. "Hey!" I instantly jumped up and reached down to my boot where my silver stake was. I looked up and saw elevator-guy. "Oh, it's only you." I said, standing up straight again.

"Oh, thanks for the welcoming. I didn't catch your name" He said.

"Rose." I said stubbornly. I was hoping if I was stubborn to him, he might leave me alone and not ask about the bruises comment because I seriously had no idea of a lie for that.

"Well I'm Jake. Nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand towards me.

I took it and mumbled, "Yeah, you too."

"Hey, what did I do? You're acting a bit bi… weirder then before." He said, quickly changing his ending as if he was scared of my reaction.

"It's ok, you can call me a bitch. I've been called worse."

"Like?" he asked, curious.

"Blood whore." Fuck! Major slip up!

"How do you know about that term?" He said then looked at my neck. He must of seen my tattoos because he said, "Oh, sorry. Didn't know you were a guardian. Where's your promise mark?"

I was so relieved. "Don't have one. I'm technically till a novice." I said flatly.

"Then how do you have 2 _Molnija_ marks?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Actually, they owe me 29 more." I said, acting a little smug.

"What the fuck?! Why?" He said, obviously not believing me.

"Because I've killed 29 more Strigoi since I left St Vlads 3 weeks ago."

"Oh, I know who you are now. You're the famous Rosemarie Hathaway. Daughter of Janine Hathaway." He said, a little less tense now. "But still, how is it 29?"

"Because I fucking killed 29 Strigoi hunting down Dimitri. You got it now?" I basically yelled. My head was starting to kill me because of the ghosts.

"Jeez, I was just asking." He said, stepping back abit. He was obviously still a little scared if me.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just these ghosts are getting to me and I ha…" Fuck. Now he's going to call me crazy.

"Ghosts?"

"Yeah, look. I'm shadow-kissed. It means I was brought back from the dead and am now connected to it. Look, can you please just leave it? I really need to get to St Vlads soon." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Well today's your lucky day, I'm heading there now. Want a lift?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Ok yehh, sudden ending. sorry about that. Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, i am sosososossosososoosoossos etc etc. sorry i havent updated in ages. My computer was stuffing up then my word and then my internet. I'm sossososossososo sorry! please dont hate me! and im really sorry the first chapter had such a gay ending, i just had to go.**

**

* * *

**

We walked along the deserted street, a few lit lamp posts the only sign of life at this time of day.

"So, are you a guardian?" I asked Jake as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my hoodie.

"No, I'm a, uhh... I'm actually a Moroi." He said, looking down at his feet as he kicked a rock out of his path. I looked over at him and only now did i realize just how pale he actually was. Sure, he had a little bit of muscles but, apart from that, he was definately Moroi.

I had a feeling he wanted to change the subject but I really wanted to see how he can kick like that and more importantly, why he learned when he could just have a guardian look after him. Because, seriously, to tell the truth, if he wasn't so shocked that i could defend myself, I'm pretty sure he could of landed a pretty good blow on me.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought cause you could kick like that and all and cause you have some nice muscles too..." I trailed off realising I just complimented his muscles. _Nice Rose. Real nice._

"Nice muscles aye?" He asked, looking at me with a cocky grin. "So how old are you?"

Thank God he changed the subject! "Eighteen. You?"

"Twenty-one."

"Well, at lest you aren't as annoying as Adrian if your twenty-one." I mumbled to myself. I didn't mean for him to hear but he must of.

"Hmm? Adrian? Who's Adrian?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Oh, no one. He's just this guy back at St Vlads who's twenty-one and _really_ annoying."

"Oh. How exactly?" He asked, curious.

"In a way that consists of stalking me in my dreams which usually consist of me sitting on a beach in a revealing bikini and flirting with me as soon as he catches sight of me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Stalking you in your dreams?" Jake said with a light laugh. "Wouldn't that mean you're dreaming of him?"

"No, well it's kind of complicated."

"Am I allowed to know or is it some big secret?"

I didn't really know if I could tell him or not. I mean, we didn't exactly tell everyone that they had Spirit, just the people who needed to know because it would be abused the way Victor did to Lissa. "Well... it's just this thing he can do really."There. Plain and simple.

"Umm, okay. Sounds cool." He said then laughed. He led me to a Black Mercedes and opened the door passengers door for me. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I said as I got in the car. He closed the door for me while I did my seat belt up.

I took in the interior. It was all clean and a beautiful cream colour. The seats were so comfortable. "So, why aren't you at school?" Jake asked as he got into the drivers seat and did his seat belt up.

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Well that's a good thing that it's a 6 hour drive." He said just as he turned the key and stepped on the accelerator.

"Well. Where do I start?" I asked.

"How about the beginning?" He said, glancing at me from the corner of his eye then watching the road again with a smile on his face.

I told him everything. Starting from finding us in Portland, to Victor's love charm and attack on Lissa. I was only up to Spokane when I was starting to sob from the memories of Mason's death and it was getting hard to talk. "H...he wa...was say...say...saying that he'd ma...make m...me hurt. An...and then he just... He just..."

I started crying and sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Why was I being so emotional right now? Ahh, it's so annoying! Especially in front of someone who barely knows me.

"It's okay, Rose. You don't have to keep going." He said sympathetically.

Jake pulled the car over then pulled me into a tight hug then started mumbling reassurances into my hair. "Shh, Rose. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." I don't know much of what happened afterwards because after a little bit of sitting and crying in Jake's arms, I found myself in a similar garden.

"Little Dhampir." I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see Adrian. "Long time no see." He said with a smile.

"Adrian!" I screamed and then threw myself at him, into a hug of course.

I must of surprised him because he stiffened, but he hugged me as soon as he realized i wouldn't care. "Nice to see you, too." He said, chuckling lightly.

"So why all of a sudden now? I mean, why did you find me now?" I asked, moving back a bit to look into his emerald eyes.

"Because I was hoping you could help me."

"Help you? How?" I asked, confused now.

"Lissa is trying to not seem so ecstatic, but she can't keep still. Do you know why?"

I tried to hide a smile. "I would have no idea what your talking about." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Mmhm, I'm sure." He said, tapping his index finger on my nose.

"I swear!" I said. "What, don't you believe me?" I said then put on the saddest face I could.

"Aww I'm sorry." He said but then started disappearing. "You're being woken up. I didn't know you were with anyone."

"Nup, I have a friend. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I said, squeezing him as much as I could. Yeah, I was going to have one shocked Adrian when I get back.

I woke up and found I was squeezing Jake. I quickly let go. "Oh my God, I'm really sorry!"

"It's all good. Adrian? Oh, the dream stalker, that's right. I thought he annoyed you when he flirted with you."

"It does. It was just good to see someone I knew. Hey, why did you wake me exactly?" I was having fun.

"Cause we're going to get something to eat." Jake said as he pointed out his window to a cafe.

I noticed it was light out. "What time is it?"

Jake looked at his watch."Umm, 9 o'clock. We're almost there so we'll get something to eat and go."

"Okay." As soon as I stepped out of the car a wave of nausea hit me. Great, I had only a few seconds until Strigoi would come out of somewhere. Lucky I had gotten used to using it because now I could tell by the strength of the nausea by how many there were. Lucky at the moment was only one or two.

"Jake, Get in the fucking car now!" I screamed at him.

_Drive or fight? Drive or fight? Drive or fight?_

"Why?" He screamed back at me. Thank Godfully from the car.

Just as I pulled my steak out of my boot, a Strigoi kicked me and I flew about 6 meters away from the car. "That's why." I said, getting up quickly. "You!" I screamed as soon as I saw which Strigoi it was.

"Rosemarie! What a pleasant surprise! Long time no see. How is... Dimitri is it?" He said then laughed a humorless, evil sounding laugh.

"He's dead. Just like you're about to be!" I screamed and lunged at him. Dammit, only grazed his stomach.

He slightly winced but kept going. "Really?" He said as he punched my shoulder, which i just dodged. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

I took the opportunity while he was talking to crouch down and kick his shins to make him fall over. I tried to pin him down but he rolled me over and pinned _me_ down. "You're fast, but not fast enough." He said, just as he started to lean his teeth down into my neck.

* * *

**Is it ok? Sorry about how badly the fight seen sucks, im not good at them at all. But i'll practice and i'll try to improve :D can you give me any tips?**

**I'll try to updatee soon(: **

**Review please(:**


	3. Chapter 3

This scene was bringing up too many memories.

Dimitri.

The Strigoi on me was that exact blonde Strigoi who was the one to bite Dimitri's neck and bring him down and then 'awaken' him as they would say. It happened to him, and now, it was going to happen to me.

I felt his fangs graze my neck. _No,_ I thought to myself. _I won't let myself give in to the pleasure this brings.._

I couldn't let him do this. Because, if he takes me out, then he'll go after Jake. And I can't leave him unprotected and vulnerable like that. And then, it would leave Lissa unprotected and without one of her guardians too. No. I can't do this to them.

So, with this determination, I pushed on his chest to pushed his head away from my neck. Then, before he could do anything, I punched him in the nose. As he winced in pain and brought his hand to his nose and screamed "You bitch!", I pushed him off me, gained my balance and then kicked him square in the gut, sending him flying. I launched myself at him with my stake but he moved out of the way and I only scratched his arm.

I heard a yelp of pain behind me. _Huh? _Oh no. I was paying too much attention to the fight with blondie that I hadn't felt another 2 Strigoi come. And now they must of been all over Jake. _Well crap. Just crap. Now I have to try and get over there. Great!  
_

Blondie saw my hesitation and took advantage by punching my shoulder - the one with the massive bruise.

I cried out in pain and he took advantage of this too. He kicked my legs out from under me and pinned me down, _again._

_God Rose get a grip and stop letting me pin you down! Why is this Strigoi any different to all the others you've killed? Why is he so hard? _

_Because Dimitri is dead because of him._

_Even more reason to take revenge on his sorry ass!_ I kept arguing with myself.

He pinned my arms down and said, "Take two." As he brought his fangs down to my neck, grazing it again.

I needed to get the stake in my hand somehow in his heart, but first I need to get him off me. I moved the stake around in my hand so it was angled so the point was in front of his arm.

Just then, he bit down into my neck. I gave a small scream of pain. _No no no no no!_

Quickly, before the endorphin set in and stopped me from thinking clearly, I plunged the stake into his arm.

It was his turn to cry out in pain.

Sure, it doesn't kill him because it wasn't through the heart, but it sure as hell hurt him.

He unpinned my arm to hold his arm and moved from my neck.

_Perfect._

I punched him in the face again and this time and I got up and balanced myself, instead of kicking him in the gut, I went straight for the face.

_Damn his face has got to be killing him by now!_

While he was on the ground in pain - _Sucker! - _I ran over to Jake.

Oh great! He's gotten out of the car and now was trying to fend off 2 Strigoi! Thanks Jake! You couldn't follow simple instructions could you?

I ran behind the closest Strigoi to me, who was currently watching, in amusement, the other being kicked by Jake in the gut.

_Okay, I may have underestimated him._

I quickly sliced the stake throught the watcher's heart. _Nice and easy._ I thought as I pulled the stake out smoothly.

The other Strigoi hesitated when he saw the watcher go down and this got him a punch in his nose. While he winced, I ran over and plunged the stake up to his heart. _Yeah, I was an expert at this now._

I turned around just in time to see Blondie getting up.

"Jake, please listen to me this time and stay in the car!" I said, shouting 'stay in the car.'

"Rose, I really underestimated you. You're obviously better then I thought. But still, you're not good enough. Until we meet again." Blondie said, then ran into the woods. I kept my eyes on the place he entered and concentrated on the nausea. Yep, he was going.

I looked up at the grey cloud-filled sky. _Why couldn't you have been showing the sun so I didn't have to bother with them?_ I thought to myself then walked over to the car.

As soon as I was in and the door was shut, I screamed to Jake, "Drive! Now!" He obeyed. "Damnit, Jake. You could of got yourself killed back there! Why didn't you listen to me and just stay in the car?" I screamed, throwing my arms around.

Jake looked hurt. "Rose, those two were sneaking up on you, what was I suppose to do? Just sit there and watch them attack you?"

"Yes!" I screamed. "Just because you can throw some really good punches and have pretty badass kicks, doesn't mean you couldn't of gotten hurt!" I shouted at him, hands still moving randomly around in the air.

"How come you can risk your life to save me but I can't for you?"

"Because it's my job." I said through gritted teeth and crossing my arms. "I'm a Dhampir, it's just the way it works. I've already lost too many people I know to Strigoi, I am not losing another." I said, my eyes starting to water. I blinked furiously to stop them from falling. _God damnit Rose! What happened to you?_

"Look, I'm sorry, my parents were killed by Strigoi in front of my eyes. I know what you're going through." He said softly. I could see his eyes starting to glisten.

"Oh my God! Jake, I'm really sorry, I didn't know." I said, annoyed with myself for being such a stuck-up bitch.

"Nah it's okay." He said and looked at me quickly with a sad smile then turned his attention to the road. "That's why I learned to fight like that. I need some way to protect myself. I don't want to just rely on guardians. They're people too."

I smiled and said, "I can understand that. But why don't you use magic though? I mean, trust me, I've experienced how all of them can hurt. You can do some major damage with that stuff."

"Oh, umm, I... I didn't... specialize." He said, seeming embarrassed.

_That's the first sign of a Spirit user! _My head screamed at me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." He said with a shrug.

"Can you do any weird things that other Moroi can't? Like mega compulsion, healing, dream walking?" I said so fast from the excitement.

"Whoa, slow down. Why?"

"Just answer the damn question!" I said, putting on an irritated tone.

"Jesus Christ, okay okay. Umm, to tell the truth, I can do mega compulsion. It works on anyone and everyone. And like, I can make it so people can see things that aren't really there. I can even make people feel how I want them to feel, like, I can make the happy or sad or mad or whatever.I answered, can I know why?"

I gave a happy shriek. I found another Spirit user. "You did specialize!" I blurted out before I could stop it.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did! It's called Spirit." It's all good, I can tell him now since he is specialized in it. "And that feeling thing is mad!"

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Jake asked, completely clueless.

"We'll fill you in when we get to St Vlads. But right now, I have to call Lissa!" I shrieked again.

"We'll? Who else?"

"Lissa and Adrian." I said as I took out my mobile phone and dialed Lissa's number and pressed call. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Lis?"

"Oh, hey!"

"Lissa, who is it?" I heard in the background. Christian. Crap.

"Shit. Just call me someone else from school." I said quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lily, but I'm hanging out with Christian at the moment. Can we talk later?"

"Look, all I need to say is I have a surprise for you for when I get back. I'll see you soon!"

"Okay. Cool. I'll see you later. Bye!" She hung up.

"What was the whole 'just call me someone else from school' about?" I heard Jake ask.

"Cristian was there. I told Lis not to tell anyone that I was coming back. I want to make it a surprise."

"Oh, I understand now. We actually will be there in about an hour. Why dont you go back to sleep?"

"Maybe. I might check on Lissa." I said a smile growing on my face.

"But you just talked to her?" Jake asked, obviously confused.

"Not in that way." I said in a secretive tone, let down the block and slipped into Lissa.

"What did Lily want?" Christian asked as he played with the top button of her shirt. They were in his room on his couch. He was leaning over her.

"Just wanted to hang out." Lissa said as she played with Christian's hair, trying not to sound too subtle

"Oh, you can if you want to?" He said as he started getting up.

Lissa grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him back down. "No. I don't want to. I want to hang out with you." She said with a smile then kissed him. Okay, more like started a make out session with him.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Cristian said, smiling against her lips and started pulling open the buttons on her shirt.

Once all the buttons we're open, they both pulled off Christians shirt together.

I snapped back into myself.

"Wrong time." I said aloud, trying to get rid of the feel of Christian's kisses on my lips.

"Huh? What was wrong with you? You were like, blacked out or something."

"Oh, it's this thing I can do because Lissa and I have a bond. I can feel what she's feeling and I can slip into her and actually _be_ her when I want to."

"Oh, that sounds pretty cool." Jake said, shrugging.

"Yeah, it is, as long as you don't slip in when her and her boyfriend are about to have sex." I muttered to myself not meaning for him to hear but he did.

"What?!" He screamed. "Damn, I feel sorry for you." He said, shaking his head.

We drove for about another 15 minutes when I saw the familiar front gates of St Vlads.

"We're here." I said, a little breathless.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake drove the car up to the familiar gates and a guardian I didn't recognize came to the car.

"Hey. How can I help you guys?" The guardian asked in a deep voice.

"Hey. Umm, I'm Rose Hathaway. I'm coming back to the school." I said, giving him a nice smile.

"Oh. Can I see some id please?" He replied.

"Oh," I rummaged through my bag and found my wallet. "Here." I said, taking my school id card out to show him.

He grabbed it out of my hand and examined it. "Ok, who's he?" He asked, passing me my idea card with one hand and jerking his thumb in Jake's direction with the other.

"Jake Ozera. Miss Kirova asked me here." Jake said holding out his hand to the guardian.

The guardian took his hand and shook it before saying, "Guardian Mleeking. I'll just go open the gates for you." He said then went back to the controls and pressed a couple of buttons then the gates opened.

"Thanks." I shouted to him as we passed. We drove into the school car park and I let out a sigh as I looked up at the familiar buildings. "I did not miss this place." I heard Jake laugh as we stepped out of the car.

Just as I turned to head towards Kirova's office, I heard a high-pitched squeal from behind me. I turned around and before I could see anything, I was knocked to the ground in a massive hug.

"Rose! I cant believe it! Oh my God! You're actually here!" Lissa said in a high-pitch voice then squealed another high-pitch squeal.

"Lissa! I missed you so much!" I said in a voice almost as high-pitched. I got up and pulled Lissa up then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I still can't believe it! You're finally here!" Lissa squealed, jumping up and down in excitement like a little kid.

I laughed. "Believe it. I'm really here." I said, smiling. I then realized that it was midday and Lissa was getting a bit worn out by the sun. "Come on, let's get you to the shade." I said as I put my arm around her shoulders and lead her to the bench next to the walkway which was under shelter.

"Thanks." She said as she sat down, pulling me down next to her.

It was then I realized that Jake was standing in front of us. "Oh, Liss. This is Jake. He's the surprise I wanted to show you." I said pointing to Jake and winking at her.

She looked like she was utterly surprised. "Oh, Rose. I didn't think you'd have time to meet anybody." She said, looking between Jake and I.

"Wait, what do you mean by; 'meet anybody'?" I said, laughter in my voice.

"You know, with killing Dimitri and all..." She trailed off and assessed my face. I was pretty sure I was a little bit upset but I was holding together better then I thought I would.

"It's ok, Liss. You can talk about it." I said, looking down at my hands which were now fidgeting. Ok, I wasn't totally holding together, but I _was_ doing better then I thought I would be. I thought I would be in tears by now, but my eyes didn't even sting. Much. "I...I did kill him. In case you're wondering."

Lissa pulled me to her into a tight hug. "It's ok, Rose. You were just keeping your promise. Remember, if he had any of his humanity left, he would of wanted you to do it." She reassured me, rubbing my arm.

"Well, that's what made it so easy. He didn't have any of it left. He knew he I was sure, but he wanted me to join him. He didn't want me to kill him. And, I-I..." I was too ashamed to admit the rest. I starting sobbing in disgrace. Ok, it was probably also for Dimitri, but some of it at least was for the disgrace I felt of myself and what I almost did.

"It's ok, Rose. You can tell me, no matter what it is." Lissa soothed me as she layed her head on mine.

"Its just... if it wasn't for you...I-I...I almost let him turn me." I started sobbing again, but I pulled away from her and crossed my legs on the bench, leaned my elbows on my knees and buried my head in my hands. I was too ashamed of myself to let myself near Lissa.

"Rose, It's ok. Of course you would of. You two were in love and letting him turn you would of meant you could be with him. Forever." Lissa put a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"No, it's not ok Liss!" I lifted my head up to look through my tear-filled vision at her. "I almost turned. Willingly. How would you have felt if that had happened to me." I saw her flinch but kept going. "I would have broken my promise to you about coming back and being your guardian. I need to be your guardian. It's all I live for now." I buried my face in my hands again.

I felt someone sit on my other side and pat my back reassuringly. When I looked up, I saw Jake. I completely forgot he was here. "Look, Rose, I've only known you for a few hours but from what I've heard, it's just like Princess Vasi-"

Lissa cut him off. "Lissa."

"Lissa." He corrected himself. "It's just like Lissa said, you's were in love, people do crazy things when they're in love." Jake said calmly, rubbing soothing circles in my back. He sounded a bit like he knew what he was talking about. _Hmm, will have to ask him about that later._ I gave myself a mental note.

"It still doesn't matter!" I shouted standing up and turning to look at them. "I shouldn't of even thought that! Even if I did love him, it was just wrong!" I was breaking down. "He wasn't who I loved. He was a bloodthirsty _monster!_" I emphasized the word monster. "All he wants is blood, blood, blood and more blood! He was nothing like the Dimitri I knew and loved, so how the hell can I have even thought of that!" I started sobbing again and collapsed to the ground.

Lissa ran to my side and just wrapped an arm around my shoulders and rubbed my shoulder soothingly. Jake crouched in front of me and moved the hair hanging in my eyes behind me ears.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "Rose, you can't beat yourself up over it. Every single one of us makes stupid decisions." He broke the eye contact and looked down. "Sometimes they're the stupidest thing ever, but it doesn't matter," He looked back into my eyes. "As long as you move on."

"But..I-I...I can't..." I stuttered.

"Yes. You can. Is this how Dimitri would want you to be?" He had me. And he knew it because a small smile crept over his lips. "Go on. Get some clean clothes, and some sleep." He said and stood up.

He offered me his hand and I took it. He started walking off when I put my hand on his arm and said, "Wait," He turned around and I said, "Thanks, Jake. For everything." I tried to give a smile, but failed.

He smiled back at me and just said, "Get yourself cleaned up Rose." Then turned away and walked in the direction of the guest housing.

I turned to Lissa and she was staring at me with her eyebrows raised. "What?"

She looked down and shook her said and said, "Nothing. Come on, let's go to my room and get some sleep. I'm so tired!" As if to prove her point, she errupted in a massive yawn.

I put my arm around her waist and said, "Come on."

We walked to her dorm room, me dragging my feet, and then I remembered my stuff was in the car still. "Crap, I left my stuff in the car."

"Relax," she said, "Ok, theres some spare clothes in my closet. Me, I'm going to sleep." She flunked down onto her bed.

"Umm, Liss, have you forgotten, I don't fit into your clothes."

"Umm, Rose, have you seen yourself lately?" She mimicked my tone.

I looked own at myself and remembered seeing my reflection in the elevator doors and seeing how much skinnier I was.

"Oh, yeah, true." I said then went to her closet and got out a pair of white cotton pyjama pants with different sized deep purple spots on them and a matching singlet-styled top that was the same deep purple colour with a picture of a white persion cat on he front.

I grabbed the towel of the bed and looked over at Lissa. She was soundly asleep already, breathing deeply.

After I walked to the bathroom down the hall, I went into a shower cubicle and put my clothes and towel on the little seat that was there to put them on. I stripped down and put my dirty clothes there too, over to the other side, and turned the shower onto a boiling hot water.

I just stood there for about 15 minutes, letting the water wash away my tense muscles, the worries, the sadness and everything else. It was working like a charm. I washed my hair and body and shaved my legs then turned the water off.

I put my clothes on and towel-dried my hair quickly before I walked back to Lissa's dorm. The clock said it was 1:17 in the afternoon. Cool, I still got a couple of hours sleep atleast.

When I collapsed on the bed, I fell asleep basically as soon as my head hit the pillow and slept a dreamless dream.

"Rose?" I heard my name being called. "Rose?" It repeated then they shook my shoulders a bit. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Lissa standing over me. "Finally!" She smiled. "Now that you are awake, Can you tell me what the hell happened to you?" She said, worry clear in her voice, and pointed to my shoulder.

I looked where she pointed and remembered my bruise. "Oh, that." I sat up. "I got thrown into a brick wall." I gave a small shrug as if it was nothing.

"Thrown into a brick wall!" She screamed. "Oh my God, Rose. Why didn't you tell me? By who?" She shouted frantically.

I looked up at her into her eyes and said, "Who else?"

I saw the change in her expression change from worry to apologelic. "Oh, I'm sorry." She sat at the end of the bed at my feet.

"It's ok." I got out of bed and went over to her closet. I looked back at Liss - who was already dressed - and said "Can I use some more clothes?"

She looked shocked. "Of course you can!"

I smiled. "Thanks." I ended up getting a pair of dark blue jeans and a crimson red tank top and put my jacket over and zipped it up. "Come on, let's go surprise some people." I almost squealed.

There was a knock on the door then a faint, "Liss? You there ?"

"Cristian!" I whispered loudly. "I don't want him to see me yet!"

"Umm, quick, hide!"

"Where?"

"Umm... Behind the lounge!"

I ran behind it and crouched down.

I heard the door opening and a cheery Lissa squealing, "Christian! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come see you. Who were you talking to?" He sounded suspicious.

"Talking to someone? I wasn't talking to someone, you must be hearing things. Did you think I was talking to someone? 'Cause I wasn't." Lissa babbled on.

_Great. She babbled._

"What are you hiding Liss?" I heard him walk past her.

_Well, Rose... It's now or never. _

I stood up and faced Cristian.

"Rose?" He gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

I smiled. "Hey. What, you forgotten what I look like already?" I said in my smart ass tone.

"What? Oh, no. You look different. Plus, I didn't know you were here. I thought you left." He said.

I chuckled. "I did, but I'm back." I shrugged.

"Isn't it excellent ?" Lissa squealed as she ran over and attacked me in a breath-killing hug.

"Lis, ow, bruises. Remember? Massive one on shoulder, you're digging into it." I managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry." She instantly moved back. "I'm just so happy!" She squealed again.

I laughed. "Yeah, I can tell. Come on, lets go surprise people."

Christian chuckled and put an arm around Lissa's waist, leading her out the. I followed down them, walking down the hall behind Lis.

"So, who should we surprise first?" I asked.

"Hmm. Oh, definat-" Lissa started but was cut off.

"Lissa! Want to get in some Spirit practice before you start school?" An all-too familiar voixce said from ahead followed by the smell of cigarette cloves and alcohol.

"Adrian! Umm, sure." Lissa said. Hmm, he mustn't of seen me yet.

"You'll have to include Jake. He's a Spirit user Lis, not my boyfriend." I said, walking around Lissa and in front of her and Christian.

I looked over at Adrian to see his face filled with many emotions he didn't usually show; happiness, relief, shock and most of all, love. As well as the usual lust.

"R-Rose?" He finally stuttered after what seemed like ages.

I grinned. "In the flesh." It was weird how now I smiled and laughed all the time. I suppose it's just the fact that I'm finally with my friends again.

Adrian just stood there, stunned.

"What, no hug or anything?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

He raced over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Fuck, hug was a bad idea." I managed. His hugs hurt more then Lissa's. "Ow, ow ow ow ow ow." I said in pain as I wriggled myself out of his hug.

I looked up at his face which was in a frown.

"Oh, no, it's not you. It's just hurts 'cause you hugged me so tightly." I said, trying to make the frown go away. I didn't want to make him upset. After all, I owed him a lot.

"Oh, are you ok?" He said in a caring tone. Wow, he just showed how much he actually cared for me.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. You just hurt my shoulder." I shrugged, ignoring the pain in sent into my shoulder.

"Oh, fuck, sorry. What happened?" He asked, sounding worried. Jeez, if he wasn't careful, he could lose his reputation soon.

I shrugged again. "Brick walls aren't really that soft."

"Brick walls?" He screamed. "Did you just happen to walk into a brick wall?"

"No! I'm not that stupid! I got thrown into one for your information!" I snapped.

His expression softened. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah well if had've asked instead of assumed, you would of." God, why was I being such a bitch? His face fell and I instantly regretted what I said. "Look, I'm sorry. I still haven't thanked you. And, yeah, thanks. I owe you. Big time. Most of it's still there, I only used it for shelter and food. I mainly walked everywhere."

"Did I just get an apology _and _a thanks from the famous Rose Hathaway, all in one sentence? I'm astonished!" Adrian mocked.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

"So, who's Jake?" Adrian asked, eyebrow arched.

"He's a Spirit user I met." I explained.

"Oh, good. What can he do?"

"Control emotions. Feel emotions of people around him."

"Oh, cool."

"Hmm, Adrian was the first on my list to surprise, but looks like that's done," Lissa said then a look of concentration came over her face. "Ahah! Eddie!" She said.

I giggled. "Eddie it is."

* * *

**I cannot _BEGIN _to explain how sorry I am!**

**1. For being so _terribly _late! My comp stuffed up for ages, then so did my mums laptop so i had no computer ]=**

**2. For it being so short! I'm sorry, i don't have much inspiration atm, buhh im gonna write it the next chap in a book in science tomorrow (we never do anything important :L) This was all I could think of. IM SO SORRY !!!!!**

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY !!  
Please dont hate me!  
Ill put next chap up tomorrow,  
That is a promise that ill keep ! I SWEAR !!**

**But reviews please(:  
I know its a lame chap, buhh heaps of you wanted Adrian in it, so i put him in [=**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, umm, Lis, where is Eddie? Isn't he supposed to stay in your room because of the field experience?" I asked as we walked down the stairs of the dorm down to the lobby.

"Oh, yeah, he is. But I told him that since it was a Saturday night that he didn't need to because there's no attacks Sundays. So he's in his own room. Of course, the real reason was so I could get you to sleep in my room." She looked at me and winked as Adrian held the door open for us to exit the dorms.

I looked at him and said, "Thanks." Then looked back over at Lissa and said, "Clever. Very clever."

On the way to the Dhampir guys' dorms, they got me up to date on all the latest gossip; Who's dating who, who hate each other, who's failing the field experience, who's acing it, etc.

We got to the dorm and went into the lobby to find Eddie watching tv by himself. He was watching some movie, I didn't recognize it.

"What's the new movie?" I whispered right into his ear, making him jump in the air and fall off the couch. I couldn't stop laughing. I clutched my stomach because it hurt so much. "You...Should of...Seen your...Face," I managed between laughs. "That was...Hil...Arious." This laughing was killing my shoulder!

I looked at Eddie, and his mouth was wide open in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Rose? Oh my God! Where have you been?" He screamed.

"Yadda yadda yadda. All the usual questions. I was in Spokane actually. Tracked a few Strigoi there. Same place as before." I saw Eddie wince at the memory of that place - the place where Mason's life had been brutally taken away from him. "Killed a few, well, a lot there. Found some more at night a bit ago, they were about to get some food - if you know what I mean. About seven of 'em there. Pretty easy, though." I shrugged. "Then I tracked a few more back to the _same fucking house_," My voice sounded a bit annoyed. "And killed them. Including Dimitri." My voice was only just a whisper by the last word. My mind wasn't here anymore, it was back at that day.

I started telling them the full story. "I had actually just walked right in during the middle of the day so the sun was high in the sky. I came in quietly of course. There were none in the main room of course. I closed the door and crept into the house. My stomach was going crazy, signifying that there were a fare few Strigoi, 10 maybe. I was deciding whether to go on or turn back. But I couldn't. I don't know why, but I couldn't make myself turn around and go back out the door. Instead, I headed towards more rooms. Bedrooms.

"I crept up to a door and opened it, revealing 3 Strigoi in that room, 2 guys and a girl. The girl was the closest to me, only a few feet away, and still asleep. I took my chance and staked her in the heart. Without hesitating, I advanced onto one of the guys. I staked him then the other one finally woke up as I did.

"He was by me in a second. He kicked my feet out from under me, but my stake didn't fall out of my hand, so as I fell, I tried to stake him, but I only scratched his leg. It was deep though. It gave me a second to thrust the stake into his heart.

"After that, I walked out of the room, right into a Strigoi. He punched my shoulder, making me stagger back. He took the second and kicked my gut. I fell back into the room. He pinned me down but as his fangs advanced to my neck, a voice screamed 'stop' to him. He stopped and turned around. His defenses were down so I took that to my advantage, pushing him off me then staking him. I turned to the new attacker but he was gone. I walked out of the room - again - to see 4 more Strigoi. They advanced on me and had me pinned in a couple of seconds.

"They grabbed me and pulled me down to the basement into one of the rooms and threw me into a corner. My head hit the wall, _really _hard. My vision started blurring and little stars danced in front of my eyes. I tried to fight it but it wouldn't go away and then the blackness had consumed me.

"I awoke and I was still sitting in the corner. The four Strigoi were still in the room. When one of them saw that I was awake, he said something like, 'ah, and she finaly wakes up. Amy, go get Derek.' My stake wasn't next to me anymore, but I could still feel the spare one in my boot. I didn't get it out yet though.

"The only girl Strigoi in there left the room and the guy said, 'I see what Belikov sees in you.' My head instantly jerked up at the mention of his name. The Strigoi noticed that and chuckled. I asked him, 'where is he?' But before he could answer, the door swung open and the girl came in, followed by that blonde bastard who took Dimitri down.

"'Well if it isn't Rose. Or, well, should I call you Roza?' He asked. I just glared at him. He chuckled at that." I looked up then and saw question marks written all over everyone's face. "Umm, Roza is Russian for Rose. Dimitri used to call me it." I explained, looking down again. "'So, what brings you here, Roza?' the bitch asked me. 'It's Rose' I growled back at him. He chuckled again but waited for me to respond. I just asked, 'where is he?' He laughed again, just as the door opened.

"I didn't really feel like seeing more of my torturers so I just kept up my glare on the blonde. 'Well, you wanted to know.' He jerked his head at the door. I looked slowly over, and there he was. Except it wasn't him," Disgust was dripping off my words now. "It was some new... _thing._ His eyes had a ring of crimson around the iris' and he was paler, a lot paler. But, the main thing was, he just didn't look the same. He had this new expression on his face. I couldn't tell what it was. Hunger or hatred mixed together or something like that. I couldn't stand it. I looked away at the ground.

"'Aw, don't be like that, Roza,' he said to me. I looked up at him and said, 'be like what? You've changed, so can I.' I looked back at the ground.

"He sat next to me but said to everyone else, 'go, now.' Some of them looked hesitant but they left. The blonde one stayed and started to argue but Dimitri just said, 'Derek, go.' It was like he was the new leader or something, 'cause Derek listened straight away and left.

"'Now, Roza-' he started but I cut him off spitting, 'do not call me that anymore.' He turned my chin so I would be looking at him, but I averted my eyes elsewhere. 'Look at me' he ordered and I did so, but I said, 'you're not you anymore. You never will be. So who am I looking at?' Then ripped my chin out of his grip. 'Roza, we can still be together.' I scoffed and said, 'there is no _fucking way _I am going to be with a Strigoi.'" I looked up to see a wide-eyed Eddie and Christian, a sympathetic Lissa and Adrian looking down, his face expressionless.

"What? You and Belikov? Oh man, how did I not see that? It was so obvious!" Christian said disbelievingly.

Eddie just kept staring at me, wide-eyed and mouth. Of course! He was Mason's best friend. He now knew why I couldn't be with him. _Fuck it!_

"So...umm, is that why you and...you know" Mason started asking.

"Umm," I looked down again. "Yeah. It wasn't fair to do that to him." I said sadly. I didn'y want to talk about that. Mason had liked me. A lot. I tried to like him back, he was a great guy, really. But everytime we kissed or hugged or anything, I didn't see Mason. I saw Dimitri. It just wasn't right to be with Mason and pretend I loved him, even though it wasn't him I loved.

"Oh," Was all Eddie said.

"You did the right thing, Rose." Lissa said, coming over and sitting next to me on Eddie's bed and giving me a one-armed hug, rubbing my shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know. It just still feels wrong. 'Cause it's my fault he was ki-" I started but Lissa cut me off.

"No. Don't you dare say that it was your fault!"

"Yes it was! If I didn't do that to him, if I didn't tell him where the Strigoi were, he would never have done any of what happened!" I shouted, standing up. I could feel the tightness in the back of my throat and the sting in my eyes, warning me I was about to cry. I held it in as hard as I could, but it didn't work. I sunk down to the ground, hugging my knees and sobbing.

Lissa came over to me and wrapped me in her arms. "Rose, it's not your fault. _He _chose to go after them. _He _chose to go in after you." I winced at the memory. The Strigoi appearing next to him in less then a second, the sickening _crack_ of Mason's neck being snapped.

Adrian kneeled down in front of me and took my chin in his hand, lifting it up to look at him. "Rose, you can't keep blaming yourself. It's not your fault. Look, let's go get something to eat and that." He smiled slightly, trying to cheer me up.

I smiled. He'd changed so much since I left. He was _way_more caring and kind. "Thanks, Adrian. Really."

"It's ok." He was looking at me, a look on his face suggesting he was deciding something.

Then it looked like must of decided. Because he leaned his head down to mine and kissed me softly, very softly.

* * *

**Sorry it's not up wehn i said it would be, ive had HEAPS of homework.**

**ANYWAYS; Do you know how lucky you guys are?**

**I just got Blood Promise, and its sitting right next to my keyboard on the computer desk. But I haven't read it yet.**

**Instead, I'm on here, typing this up. That's how much I love you guys.**

**And now that Blood Promise is out, _Please don't abandon my story! [=_**

**Haha, Review please :D  
**


End file.
